A Two-Story Story
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. A reimagining/retelling of the comic book story of the same name, when Miss Bellum's childhood home is scheduled to be demolished, Rebecca(Monsterzgirl's OC) and her friends come to the rescue!


**A Two-Story Story**

 **This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.)**

 **All franchises in this story are property of their original owners.**

Narrator: The city of Townsville! Ahh, what a lovely day. But wait, what's this?"

In the middle of town, a construction crew is gathered outside of an old house. As the leader calls out instructions, Miss Bellum stands by the house, softly weeping. "What will I do?" she sobs. "My childhood home will soon be gone forever." Reaching into her purse, she removes a picture of a small girl with curly red hair like hers holding a small Barbie-like doll and standing next to an elderly woman with curly grayish-brown hair, on the front porch of the house. "Grammy...Dipsie Dollie...All of my memories..."

Over a few blocks away, Rebecca and her boyfriend Mojo Jojo were walking their two pet Pomeranians. Roxi and Foxy barked, which made Rebecca ask, "What is it, babies?" The owners walked with their dogs and came towards the old house, along with a forlorn Miss Bellum standing nearby.

Mojo asks, "Why, Miss Bellum, you're in tears. What is the matter?"

"Oh," she replies weepily. "My childhood home is being torn down for a new freeway to be put in. Oh, if only there were a way to save it..." Rebecca said, "That's awful! They shouldn't tear down this house for some new freeway! If we could somehow do some renovating on this house, there could be a chance that the freeway won't be built." Upon hearing her words, a wistful look crosses Mojo's face. "Say...that's a wonderful idea! Perhaps we and our friends can help in repairing your house."

Miss Bellum looks on in amazement. "Y-You can...help me?"

Rebecca says, "Of course we will, Miss Bellum."

Mojo says, "Yes. Not only am I a scientist chimp and chef, I can construct anything ranging from robots to observatories. I'll need to make some blueprints to help with whatever needs renovating around the house." Beginning to feel light hearted, Miss Bellum gently hugs the two. "Oh, thank you very much, my dear friends! This means so much to me." Rebecca said, "You're welcome, Miss Bellum."

Mojo says, "Don't you worry, Miss Bellum. We'll enlist the help we can get and I know seven people who can help us out." Miss Bellum beams warmly as the two then hurry off to meet their friends.

Upon meeting with April and Deanna, Rebecca and Mojo make their way to the Townsville Dump. The group traipses up to the Gangreen Gang's shack, upon which Mojo rings the doorbell. " _Come in_ ," " _Come in_ ," " _Come iiiiiiin_ ," "Come in!" "Thbbht!" several voices sing out. The friends laugh merrily as the gang slowly open the door.

"Howdy, friends." Ace, whose German Shepherd dog King is standing next to him, politely greets them. "What brings you to our little corner of the world?" Mojo says, "We have a favor to ask you. Miss Bellum's house she used to live in as a little girl growing up is about to get demolished because of a new freeway about to be built."

The Gang reacted shocked, "What?!"

Ace said, "No way! That's bad news!"

"Don't worry, friendssss," a determined Snake replies. "We sssssshall be happy to help."April said, "Yeah, we can't let those jerks do this to Miss Bellum!"

Deanna said, "Right. Mojo, do you have some plans about what needs to be renovated at Miss Bellum's old house?"

"Why, yes." Mojo replies politely. Rebecca says, "Once we go to the house, we'll get started on the renovating. I could have my little cousins help out, too."

"Hey, good idea." Ace says happily as the friends then set off.

After talking to her family about the news, Blossom said to Rebecca, "Yeah, we can help out."

Buttercup said, "If we show those jerks how great the house is and all, they won't even bother trying to knock it down and build their stupid freeway."

"Indeedy" Bubbles agrees cheerily.

Mojo smiles, "That's the spirit! We all must work together to make Miss Bellum happy and to show how much we appreciate her." Rolling out some blueprints, he says, "Alright, I've already taken some notes on what needs to be renovated around the house. There's a leaky roof, some wood rot due to termites, and so on."

"Certainly." the friends agree as they pore over the blueprints. Mojo says, "Plus, we could also have some new furniture brought over to add a bit of décor to the house."

"Good idea, friend," Deanna replies. "I know a furniture store in town with some very nice items." April adds, "Perhaps Genie Carpeting might have some nice carpets, too." Rebecca said, "I'm sure they do. You two go over to those shops to get some furniture and carpets."

"Certainly." Deanna and April reply as they then set off. Mojo says, "Allright, that's one part settled." As he traipses up to the two, a curious Arturo inquires, "How may we be of help, Senor Mojo?" Mojo looks at the blueprints and thinks for a bit, then he says, "Arturo, you, Grubber, and Billy will try to spray the house with some termite killer and replace some of the dead wood with new wood." Arturo smiles obligingly. "Certainly, Senor Mojo."

"Pthbbht." Grubber obligingly razzes.

Mojo says, "And the Powerpuffs will assist you in removing the old wood before replacing the new wood."

"Okey-dokey." Bubbles obliges. Upon this, the friends all sett off to gather the supplies they need.

Over at Genie Carpeting, April and Deanna began to look around the shop for some carpeting. April quickly spots a red carpet with an ornate gold pattern and unrolls it. April says, "How's this one, Deanna?"

Deanna looks at the carpet and says, "That looks like a pretty neat design. It'll look perfect for the living room! Let's get that one!"

"Good idea." April says as the two then go to pay. Deanna and April paid for their rug, then they headed back towards the old house. Once they got there, they see Ace, Snake, and Rebecca carrying a big couch before setting it down. "Hi, guys." Rebecca says, mopping her brow. Deanna says, "Hey. You guys got the new couch?"

Ace nods, "Yeah, babe, we did. This thing weighs a ton." A concerned look crosses Deanna's face. "Oh dear, are you guys okay?" Ace replies reassuringly, "Please don't worry, Dee, we're fine."

At this moment the Powerpuffs hover up to them; also, Mojo comes over to them as well. Mojo says, "I see you've gotten the couch."

Rebecca says, "Yeah, and we kinda need more muscle to bring it inside. Could you help us, Mojo?"

Mojo goes to one end of the couch and lifts it a tad, then says, "Of course. Rebecca, Ace, Snake, you three pick up the ends here. We'll bring it inside."

"Certainly." the friends reply as they pick up the couch and begin toting it inside. Once they got inside, Mojo says, "Okay, the couch needs to go upstairs towards one of the rooms. Follow my lead." The four got towards the stairwell and Mojo called, "Turn! Turn! Turn!" As the four tried to turn the couch, Snake nearly fell over the rail and almost got squished. Ace sees this and says, "Uh, Mojo, I don't think it'll turn anymore."

Rebecca says, "Yeah, I don't think it'll look right upstairs. It might not even fit through the stairwell." Mojo says, "It will. Try again, guys. Up, up, up!" The four lifts up the couch and weaved their way around a little, then Mojo smiled, "Yes! Here we go." As the four went up the stairs, they came towards a narrow corner and Mojo said, "Pivot!" The four try turning the couch a bit, then Mojo called again, "Okay, pivot!"

The couch got itself wedge, then Mojo said again, "Pivot!"

Rebecca, Ace, and Snake tried to wiggle the couch to pivot, but to no avail. Mojo grunted, then shouted and yelled, "Pivot! PIVOT! PIVOT!" Annoyed, Ace shouts back, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Mojo looked at the wedged couch and said, "Uh, alright, I don't think it'll pivot anymore."

Ace, Rebecca, and Snake sarcastically stated, "Ya think?!"

The Powerpuffs then hover over and try to help their friends tug the couch loose. Mojo says, "Thanks, Girls. I agree with Rebecca that the couch should stay downstairs."

Blossom says, "Yeah, how about the living room?"

"Good idea, girls." Rebecca replies kindly, upon which the Powerpuffs happily fly the couch off to where it belonged.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Billy is busily pasting on wallpaper while Arturo is rolling out the carpet. As Arturo tucks the edge up by the wall, Billy suddenly swipes him with glue and sticks wallpaper over him. "Mmph, mmm, mumph!" Arturo exclaims in a muffled voice. "Huh?" Billy pauses and begins looking around. "Duh, hey Arturo, whered'ya go?" Billy scratches his head. "Hmm, he was here a moment ago..." Snake walked over and said, "Hey, that wallpaper looksss a bit lumpy."

"Lumpy?" A perplexed Billy traipses up to the wallpaper. "Hmm, that's odd. Maybe it needs straightened out or sumthin'." He gently removes the wallpaper, ultimately revealing Arturo's face. "Gee, the walls seem ta have eyes. An' they look like Arturo's eyes." Snake says, "It isss Arturo, Billy."

"Oh." a concerned look crosses Billy's face as he and Snake help free their friend. "Sorry 'bout dat, Arturo." Billy says as he gently dusts his friend off.

"All es well, Billy." the smallest Gangreen Gang member replies graciously.

In the next room, Ace and Grubber began to replace some light bulbs for the hanging ceiling lamps as Ace was on top of the ladder; Grubber tries nervously to hold the ladder steady. Ace shook a little, "Whoa, easy, Grubber! Easy!" After carefully taking a new bulb and screwing it into one socket of the lamp, Ace said, "Okay, that's one down and three more to go."

"Thbbht, phtbbht." Grubber replies obligingly as Ace begins to replace the second bulb. Ace puts in another bulb and when he was about to get to the third bulb, a spider began to climb down from its web and made its way towards Ace's back. Feeling something crawling down the back of his jacket, Ace begins to wildly swipe through the air and try frantically to scratch his back. "W-whoa, h-h-hey, what gives?!"

"Thbbht, phtbbht." Grubber nervously razzes as he tries to keep the ladder still. Ace wiggled around frantically and cried, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Deanna held a tray of food and gasped in shock, "Ace, what are you doing? You're gonna fall off!"

Ace frantically flailed around, "I think a spider's crawled down my back! I can't get it! I'm startin' to wig out here!" Concerned, Deanna sets the tray down and rushes to help him. Deanna says, "Ace, toss the box down to me! I'll catch it! That'll give you a chance to jump off and get the spider off you!" Upon this, Ace then quickly and carefully tosses Deanna the box, which she deftly catches; Ace then reaches to scratch his back, setting the spider free. "Pfew," he breathes with relief as he slowly steps to the ground. "Thanks so much, Dee, you're a lifesaver." Deanna smiles softy. "You're quite welcome, Dear." The two looked to see the spider scurrying around, then Ace stepped on it and said, "That takes care of that." The three breathe a sigh of relief, happy that the incident is looks inside the box and says, "Okay, the bulbs are still in good shape. I'll put them in, Ace." She takes the box and climbs up the ladder, then puts the rest of the bulbs into the hanging lamp. Once she finishes, Deanna then rejoins her friends. "Thanks for da help, Babycakes." Ace says kindly as he gives her a gentle hug. Deanna beams as a blush warms her face. "You're very much welcome, Dear."

Meanwhile, Snake, April, Rebecca, and Mojo began to paint some of the walls; Snake carefully paints the wall with brisk strokes, little noticing Mojo coming toward him. As Mojo began to dip his roller brush and got up to start painting, he got jabbed in the face by Snake's elbow. "Ow!" Mojo squeals. Snake looks over his shoulder with concern. "Oopsss, ssssorry, Mojo." The monkey rubs his face for a moment. "Mm, all is well, Snake." Relieved, Snake continues painting, whistling merrily as he goes. Unfortunately, he hadn't been watching where he was going and accidentally covers Mojo with paint. "Mmph-mmm-mmph!" Mojo mumbles in protest.

Snake looks at the wall and says, "Misssed a ssspot." He keeps painting over the wall and drenching Mojo in paint, who keeps spluttering and gets smacked to the wall. Mojo flailed his arms tried to get Snake's attention, but no response. Rebecca said, "Mojo? Mojo, where are you? Are you playing some game because I'm not laughing and we need you to help out around here.""Mm-mmph!" Mojo mumbles, trying to answer. Rebecca pauses for a moment. "I hear his voice...he must be nearby! But where?" She pauses for a moment as Mojo muffles, "Becca, Becca, mm heer!" Rebecca felt a hand on her arm, which she turned around and found Mojo covered in paint from head to toe. She said, "Mojo, what the heck happened to you?" Mojo gasps for air and spits some paint out of his mouth saying, "That's what...bleah! I want to know." Grabbing some blue paint towel roll, Rebecca tore a piece and began to wipe Mojo's face clean.

Snake sees this and says, "Uh, sssorry, Mojo. I didn't sssee you there and wasn't paying attention."

Mojo weakly replies, "All is well, friend."

Once Mojo has been cleaned up, the friends finish painting and go to see how the Powerpuffs are doing. Rebecca asks, "How's everything coming along, Girls?"

"Oh, very well." Blossom replies politely as she and her sisters hang pictures on the wall. Noticing what they're doing, Snake inquires, "Sssay, can we helpsssss?" Bubbles says, "Sure, you can hang the other pictures up."

Buttercup said, "We're all feeling pretty hungry, too."

"Please don't worry, friends," Mojo says kindly. "I shall be happy to make lunch for everyone, which is to say that I will make us a meal." Rebecca smiled, "I'll help out, too." Mojo beams warmly as the two begin making their way toward the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Rebecca and Mojo carefully search the pantry for ingredients. Rebecca said, "We could make some sandwiches for everyone."

Mojo said, "Yes, but let's see what we can find that is edible and present around here."

"Good idea." Rebecca replies as the two continue their search.

As Rebecca peruses the cabinets she quickly locates a box of spaghetti and a jar of red sauce. Rebecca says, "Hmm, looks like we could make some spaghetti." Mojo smiles. "Good idea, Dear." He begins to put some water on to boil as Rebecca cooks the sauce.

Rebecca stirs the sauce around to make it even, while Mojo cooks up the noodles; when the spaghetti is done, Rebecca quickly adds the sauce to it. She mixes up the sauce and spaghetti noodles around, then she says, "That should do it. The spaghetti sure looks good." Mojo beams warmly. "Moreso since we made it together, my dear." Rebecca smiles warmly as the two go to serve their friends the meal.

Rebecca says, "Okay, everybody, here's some spaghetti. We made it ourselves." The friends smile. "Ooh, thank you very much, friends!" Rebecca beams as she happily serves them. "You're very much welcome."

The group happily eat their meal. "Mm, this es muy delicioso!" Arturo says, his cheeks bulging. Ace twirled up the noodles with his fork and took a bite saying, "This stuff's really good! Becca, you and Mojo sure outdid yourselves." The two smile modestly and blush.

Rebecca took a serving for herself and said, "I'm pretty glad how all this turned out. Speaking of turning out, how far along are we with the renovating?" Mojo muses for a moment. "Hmm, well, we've gotten the furniture moved, the wallpaper put up, the walls painted, and the lightbulbs changed. I suppose our only tasks left are to set up the carpets and fix the bedroom."

Deanna says, "That's great to hear! I can't wait to see how everything turns out in the end and that the construction workers will have to give up their plans on tearing the house down for the stupid freeway.""Yeah," a determined Ace replies. "This'll surely change those dorks' minds."

Upon this, the friends then hurry off to begin work on the bedroom. Ace says, "Okay, looks like we can fix up some of the wallpaper and put the new furniture in."

"Good idea." the group reply as the Powerpuffs fly off to procure the furniture. Rebecca held up the rolls of wallpaper and laid some out, then she and Deanna began to use paint rollers for the paste, upon which Mojo and Ace then begin to help them as the girls return with the furniture, which they then begin putting in its place.

Snake and Billy helped put the bed into the room, then Billy asked, "Where do ya want this at?" Rebecca muses for a moment. "Hmm, perhaps near the left wall."

"Sure thing, Becca." Billy replies. With that, Snake and Billy moved the bed around towards the spot Rebecca said. The two set the bed in place, which Rebecca smiled, "Perfect." The two smile politely. "Thank you, Becca."

Within moments the room is finally redone. The friends smile warmly at the finished job. "Now Miss Bellum's house will be safe from those construction workers."

"Indeed." Mojo replies happily.

"And the best part es, we all did it together!" Arturo adds. Billy looks out the window and says, "We better get down fast, guys. The workers are on their way!"

"Good idea." the group oblige, upon which they quickly make their way downstairs.

They arrive just in time to see the workers approaching with their equipment as Miss Bellum stands by sadly. As they're about to make their move, Rebecca runs up to the foreman and exclaims, "Wait, please!" The foreman sighs in defeat, "Now what? Don't you kids have anything else to do? We've gotta tear down this house now to make the new freeway." Rebecca said defiantly, "No, we don't. You can't tear down this house at all." The foreman glared, "No? Listen here, girly, we have our orders from the Mayor to tear down this house brick by brick until there's nothing left to make the new freeway. Now beat it or we'll run you over."

Mojo stood by Rebecca and said, "No, we will not beat it. Orders or not, you still cannot tear down this house. This very foundation here once belong to a young girl who had happy memories growing up and a place to call home. If you tear this house down, you'll break that poor girl's heart. If you want to know what happened to that girl, she's grown up and is the secretary for the Mayor of Townsville. And who is she you might ask? It's Miss Sarah Bellum, that's who." A look of concern crosses the foreman's face. "Miss Bellum's childhood home? Goodness, we certainly can't tear it down now!" He then rushes up to the wrecking crew and yells, "Stop, please!" upon which the vast bulldozer screeches to a halt.

The friends look on with curiosity as the workers converse for a few moments, upon which the foreman approaches them. "Once we speak with the Mayor, this house will be made a monument to Miss Bellum's childhood." Elated by this wonderful news, the group happily cheer, "YAAAAAY!"

Miss Bellum gives each of the friends a gentle hug. "Oh, how can I ever thank you for all that you've done for me?" Rebecca beams warmly. "Your happiness is all the gift we need, Ma'am." Deanna says, "Yeah, we just want to see you happy and to show how much we care about you by fixing up your childhood home." Miss Bellum beams warmly at their kindness.

Mojo offers, "Maybe this newly furnished house would serve as a monument and tribute to your childhood." Miss Bellum gasps with delight, "Oh, what a wonderful idea, Dear!" The group then make their way down to City Hall to speak with the Mayor.

In a while later, the citizens of Townsville gathered around Miss Bellum's newly furnished and renovated childhood home. Within moments, the Mayor steps up to a podium to make a speech; The Mayor said, "Friends, neighbors, and fellow bed-wetters, we are gathered here today for this special union between..." He stopped himself and looked at the crowd giving weird looks at him. He then quickly clears his throat, his face turning redder than Blossom's ribbon. "Ahem, as I was saying, we are gathered here to celebrate a most momentious occasion." Miss Bellum and the others watched the Mayor with much anticipation when he said, "This house that you see before you is a historic landmark. I was about to knock it down and have a new freeway made, but from some sources this house is very important to someone who used to live there as a child growing up." Brimming with excitement, the crowd looks on in rapt attention. The Mayor said, "As a special dedication and a sign of our appreciation, I'd like to dedicate Miss Bellum's childhood home as a historical landmark here in Townsville." Upon hearing this, the crowd gasps with excitement; The Mayor and Miss Bellum walked towards the house with a pair of big scissors, then they cut the ribbons by the front door.

The crowd claps and cheers happily as Miss Bellum turns happily to the group of friends. Rebecca gives her a friendly smile and wink. Miss Bellum walked towards Rebecca and the others saying, "Thank you all so much for everything." Rebecca beams warmly. "You're quite welcome, Ma'am, we'll do anything to help a friend."

"Well," Blossom notes happily. "It seems as though the old saying is true: A house isn't a home without friendship!"

THE END.

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utionium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Workers/People of Townsville-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch/People of Townsville-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Miss Bellum-Jennifer Martin  
Blossom-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/People of Townsville/Foxy-Tara Strong  
Buttercup-E.G. Daily  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Foreman-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Mayor/People of Townsville-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Roxi/People of Townsville-Jessie Flower


End file.
